


shine bright

by badwolfkaily



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Reki is feeling down about his skating ability compared to Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	shine bright

Reki sighed in defeat, he wasn’t really sure how much longer he’d keep on skateboarding. Langa shined in his eyes and he hadn’t even been skateboarding for very long.

What good was he?

All eyes were on Langa, not that he blamed them, he couldn’t take his eyes off him either.

The sun was setting and Langa was napping with his head in Reki’s lap, the redhead surprised at how comfortable they had become with each other in such a short time.

_Are you going to leave me behind too?_

Reki poked at Langa’s forehead, “Hey, sleepyhead, wake up! We should get going.”

“Huh? Reki why did you let me sleep for so long?”

“Number 1 needs his sleep, you can’t be the king of S unless you get your sleep,” Reki just smiled.

Langa sat up and yawned, watching as Reki stood up and grabbed his board, “You have too much faith in me, what about you, don’t you want to be number 1?”

Reki gave him a sad smile, “I think my skating days are going to come to an end soon, besides I should think about my future right? I’ll leave the skate world in your hands.”

“What are you saying? Don’t talk like that, skating is everything to you!”

The redhead just gave him his brightest smile like everything was alright, “We should get going. Don’t worry, Langa, everything will work out like it’s meant to.”

Langa just looked at him sadly and picked up his own board, he definitely wasn’t going to leave Reki behind, he had to make him see that he still had so much potential. He’d been skating so much longer then he had.

_I’ll make you see how bright you shine in my eyes, Reki._


End file.
